el secreto de Ddraig-chan
by marcosevr97
Summary: rias y los demas se van a unas vacaciones debido a que ganaron unos boletos...issei perdio su boleto en una competencia contra gasper...ahora esta solo en su casa...pero Ddraig decide mostrarle su verdadera identidad la que es de una linda chica Issei x Ddraig chica issei x harem...regrese -w-
1. Chapter 1

El secreto de Ddraig

**Marcos:holaaa chicos como estan?!...aqui les traigo un nuevo fic mio...que se trata de isseix Ddraig chica...sip aqui Ddraig tendra forma humana y sera chica XD**

**Issei:hey! Como vas a iniciar otro fic sin terminar el de mi pasado ._. Osea el del pasado de issei**

**Marcos:te callas no eres nadie para criticarme...tu solo tienes cerebro para los oppais -_-**

**Issei:es que son tan :3**

**Marcos:si lo se *o***

Capitulo 1 secreto revelado?!

Ahí se encontraban todos en la residencia hyoudo pero algo pasaba todos tenian maletas para irse a algun lado o de vacaciones...pero alguien no era issei hyoudo el portador del dragon gales

Issei:boucho...porque todos se van y yo no?...-dijo este lloriquiando

Rias:perdon issei...tu perdiste el juego contra gasper por el ultimo boleto...

Gasper:perdon issei-sempai

Koneko:pero mira el lado positivo sempai...puedes reflexionar sobre tus actos pervertidos...-dijo la peligris neko seria como siempre

Issei:(cual es el lado positivo de eso!)...koneko-chan siempre ruda conmigo..

Acontinuacion akeno se acerco a issei y lo abrazo y el castaño se sorprendio

Akeno:ara ara issei-kun estara solo en casa...no te preocupes cuando regresemos no me separare de ti...-dijo esta mientras lamia el cuello de issei

Issei:(umm los pechos de akeno-san los siento muy presionados *o*)-penso este-o...okk akeno-one-sama!

Rias:akeno! Que te eh dicho sobre acercate a mi issei?!

Xenovia:emm se hace tarde no creen?..

Irina:xenovia!...como eres tonta!...nisiquiera te despides de issei

Xenovia:no eres nadie para decirme que hacer angel auto-proclamada...

Irina:QUEE!?

Asia:ya ya calmense...ahora issei-san porfavor mantente comunicado con nosotros

Ravel:issei-sama cualquier cosa llameme

Ophis:no se a donde iremos pero igual estoy interesada en ir con ellos

Issei:hasta ophis va...mierda gasper te odio! T.T

Gasper:waaa sempai me odia...-dijo este lloriqueando

Kiba:tranquilo gasper...issei-kun no te odia...-dijo este mirando a issei algo raro

Issei:O.O heyyy! No me mires con esos ojos!

Kiba:pero que malo eres nose que te estoy haciendo...

Issei:callate! Me mirabas con ojos filosos T.T

Rias:bueno hora de irnos chicos...

Todos:hai..

Issei:que les valla bien n.n

Rias:tranquilo issei sera para la proxima..

Acontinuacion un circulo magico aparecio debajo de rias,akeno,asia,koneko,gasper,ravel,irina,xenovia y kiba...luego comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco y se despedian del castaño con la mano...y asi todos se fueron de vacaciones o a algun lugar...y en la residencia hyoudo solo quedo issei hyuodo...pero lo que no sabe es que su soledad duraria poco

Issei:ahhh estoy solo...boucho y los demas se fueron...mama y papa estan de vacaciones...mi vida es solitaria T.T

Derrepente el brazo derecho de issei se ilumino era su "socio" Ddraig

Ddraig:hola issei que te pasa?

Issei:O_O socio! T.T no me acordaba de ti!...quizas no este tan solo...-dijo este abrazando su brazo

Ddraig:ok definitivamente estas loco...

Issei:oyeee!

Ddraig:jejejej dime que te pasa?

Issei:estoy solo boucho se fue con todos a nose donde y mama y papa estan de vacaciones...

Ddraig:ya veo...pues nose que decirte...

Issei:estoy aburrido!

Ddraig:ya callate me ire a dormir...-dijo este-..(Quizas hoy pueda mostrarte mi verdadera forma y identidad)-penso con voz de chica O.O

Asi el brazo derecho de issei dejo de brillar y Ddraig se fue a dormir dejando a su compañero solo..

Issei:socio?..Ddraig?...MALDITO TRAIDOR! T.T!-grito lloriqueando el castaño

Asi el dia transcurrio normal hasta llegar la noche

Issei se encontraba en su cama intentando dormir pero el calor no lo dejaba dormir

Issei:genial tengo lucho calor..-dijo este sudando a mares...-se acabo...-dijo este para luego quitarse su camisa y pantalon quedandose solo el boxer y luego se metio a la cama otra vez...-asi mucho mejor -w-...-y se quedo dormido

Mientras que en la mente de issei

Ahí se encotraba el gran dragon Ddraig pero algo le pasaba esta nervioso?

Ddraig:o..ok llego la hora...-su voz era de chica O.O

Derrepente el gran cuerpo de dragon de Ddraig se ilumino y su tamaño fue disminuyendo y se podia ver una silueta de una persona...o mejor dicho de una chica

Ddraig:ahh hace años que no usaba mi forma humana n_n...-dijo esta estirando todo su cuerpo...y su voz era como la de una loli

Como decirlo la forma humana de Ddraig-chan?!...era la de una chica linda de cabello rojo largo hasta su cintura...ojos color carmesi y cuerpo de una chica de 18 años bien formado y unas piernas bien torneadas...y pechos tamaño grafya...pero se encontraba desnuda?!

Ddraig:o..ok hora de la verdad...-dijo esta mientras se iluminaba

Fuera de la mente de issei

Algo paso o mejor dicho algo salio del cuerpo de issei...ahí se encotraba parada frente a la cama del durmiendo issei...Ddraig-chan quien aun no se acostumbraba a la vista por la oscuridad que habia

Ddraig:kya! No veo nada...-grito bajito esta tallandose los ojos

Cuando Ddraig-chan se acostumbro a la vista su rostro enrojecio al ver a su compañero durmiendo semi-desnudo...y rapidamente esta se voltio apenada

Ddraig:(que me pasa?! Porque estoy avergonzada!...tu lo as visto muchas veces desnudo tonta!)-penso esta

Acontinuacion Ddraig se arma de valor y se voltea a seguir viendo a su issei?...

Ddraig:(no puedo soportarlo mas...quiero estar cerca de el)..-penso esta

Acontinuacion Ddraig caminaba de puntillas hacia la cama...no queria despertarlo...ya estando cerca de la cama se subio lentamente

Ddraig:(bien solo tengo que ser lo mas silenciosa posible)...-penso esta

Asi Ddraig se acosto al lado de su issei...pero dandole la espalda...por primera vez ella quiere estar donde quiere...pero issei derrepente se mueve y pone su brazo alrededor de Ddraig-chan...y ella comienza a ponerse nerviosa

Ddraig:(kya! Esto e..es..demasiado para mi!)..penso esta sonrojada y nerviosa

Pero luego a issei le gusta lo que abrazo y lo atrae mas a su cuerpo apretando levemente para que eso que estaba abrazando no se escapara...asi Ddraig-chan podia sentir la calidez de su issei...

Ddraig:(creo que 5 minutos no le aran daño a nadie)..-penso esta

Pero 5 minutos pasan y Ddraig-chan comienza dormirse sin darse cuenta...lo que pasaria mañana seria un alboroto

A la mañana siguiente

Los rayos de sol iluminaban la habitacion de issei hyoudo...quien comenzaba a despertar poco a poco

Issei:ahh ya es de dia...?..?...? Un momento algo no anda bien...-dijo este y luego vio el comienzo de lo que serian futuros alborotos...una chica que el nunca habia visto estaba asu lado o mejor dicho el la abrazaba...pero luego issei callo de la cama...-QUE DEMONIOS?!

Ante este grito Ddraig comenzaba a desperta

Ddraig:ahh que?..-dijo esta tallandose los ojos y luego se sorprendio de ver a issei en el piso y mirandola nervioso...pero luego ella supo algo..-(mierda me quede dormida!)-..penso...-h..hola issei

Issei:QUIEN ERES COMO SABES MI NOMBRE!?

Acto seguido Ddraig se levanta de la cama decidida y se acerco a issei ...ella se agacho y toco el hombro de issei

Ddraig:yo soy d..-no pudo terminar la frase porque su nariz...-(ahora no!)-penso esta...-aaaa achuuu...-dio un estornudo

Issei aprovecho...para escapar empujo levemente a la chica...y salio por la ventana escapando por los techos de las casas...pero luego recordo algo

Issei:(mierda! Solo estoy en boxers!)-penso este-..

Mientras que en la habitacion de issei Ddraig estaba preocupada

Ddraig:demonios lo dejer ir!...un momento ya se como encontrarlo...-dijo la peli-rrojoa mientras veia en su mente hacia donde iva issei...-ya se donde estas!

Ddraig tomo la manta de la cama cubrio su cuerpo y salio a perseguir a su compañero

Con issei

Issei:quien es ella nunca la habia visto?...cuando me toco senti que ella estaba en mi que raro...-dijo este y luego voltio a ver y alli venia corriendo a gran velocidad Ddraig...-(como pudo encontrarme tan rapido?!)-penso este...-DEJA DE SEGUIRME!

Fin capitulo 1

**Marcos:hola chicos...si quiro decir que lo de Ddraig chica es un invento de mi cabeza...si yo la converti en chica -w-**

**Issei:definitivamente eres alguien raro ._.**

**Marcos:y me lo dice el chico que tiene chicos enamorados de el -_-**

**Issei:kya! Mardito mardito mardito mardito! T.T**

**Marcos:bueno chicos ahora sabran que puede que actualize un poquitin tarde ya que tambien tengo que terminar el pasado de issei...pero are lo posible por actualizar rapido n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marcos:hola chico n_n aqui les traigo su conti**

**Issei:ya era hora!**

**Marcos:callate ._. Bueno como saben high school dxd no me pertenece y bla bla bla ahora a leer y quiero reviews!**

Capitulo 2 dia de alborotos

Issei:QUIEN ERES COMO SABES MI NOMBRE!?

Acto seguido Ddraig se levanta de la cama decidida y se acerco a issei ...ella se agacho y toco el hombro de issei

Ddraig:yo soy d..-no pudo terminar la frase porque su nariz...-(ahora no!)-penso esta...-aaaa achuuu...-dio un estornudo

Issei aprovecho...para escapar empujo levemente a la chica...y salio por la ventana escapando por los techos de las casas...pero luego recordo algo

Issei:(mierda! Solo estoy en boxers!)-penso este-..

Mientras que en la habitacion de issei Ddraig estaba preocupada

Ddraig:demonios lo deje ir!...un momento ya se como encontrarlo...-dijo la peli-rroja mientras veia en su mente hacia donde iva issei...-ya se donde estas!

Ddraig tomo la manta de la cama cubrio su cuerpo y salio a perseguir a su compañero

Con issei

Issei:quien es ella nunca la habia visto?...cuando me toco senti que ella estaba en mi que raro...-dijo este y luego voltio a ver y alli venia corriendo a gran velocidad Ddraig...-(como pudo encontrarme tan rapido?!)-penso este...-DEJA DE SEGUIRME!

Issei seguia brincando por los tejados pero no se dio cuenta de unos alambres que estaban en el siguiente tejado...y choco directo con ellos y el impacto fue tan fuerte para que mandara a issei a la calle...ante esto Ddraig-chan se preocupo

Ddraig:(issei esta herido!)..-penso esta corriendo ahora por la calle

Issei:auch! Demonios...-luego este voltio a ver hacia atras y ahí venia esa chica...-r..rayos!

Acto seguido issei siguio corriendo y mientras corria se topo con vali

Vali:issei? Que haces en solo boxers y corriendo por la calle?

Issei:perdon vali tengo que correr!...

Issei se alejo un poco mas de esa chica...quien se detuvo a preguntarle a vali

Ddraig:oye ese chico castaño por donde salio corriendo?

Vali:por alli...-dijo el peli-platiado señalando por donde corria issei

Ddraig:gracias!...-dijo la pelirroja mientras continuaba corriendo

Vali:(umm una chica persiguiendo a un chico?...no es el chico quien la tiene que perseguir...ahh que mas da)...-penso este y luego siguio su camino

Mientras que con esos 2...issei se habia alejado lo mas posible de esa chica quien era Ddraig pero el no sabia...mientras que Ddraig ya se canso de correr.

Ddraig:demonios lo perdi!...ya me arte...-dijo esta

Acto seguido Ddraig comenzo a acumular energia en todo su cuerpo...desplego sus alas ...(N/A:como las del balance breaker de vali...pero estas son de color rojo -w-)...y debido a la energia que acumulaba...formo un gran crater debajo de ella...y acto seguido salio disparada en direccion hacia donde se encotraba issei...quien no se dio cuenta que fue embestido por algo o mejor dicho alguien ya que sintio que lo abrazaban fuertemente para que no se callera...

Ddraig:(esto va a doler)...-penso esta..

Acontinuacion chocaron oh mejor dicho Ddraig uso el cuerpo de issei como escudo de proteccion para no lastimarse...y chocaron contra una fuente de agua en un parque y debido al impacto issei se desmayo

Ddraig:oh no!...issei perdon...

Pero lo siguiente que vio Ddraig-chan fue la entrepierna de su compañero...y ella comenzo a ponerse nerviosa

Ddraig:(vamos un pequeño vistazo no le ara daño a nadie...)...-penso esta

Acto seguido Ddraig-chan comenzo a levantar lentamente y muy nerviosa...el elastico del boxer del castaño...para ver su entre-pierna

Ddraig:(ahh estoy tan nerviosa)..-penso esta sonrojada

Pero ella estaba tan enfocada en lo que estaba por hacer que no se dio cuenta de que el castaño recobro el sentido

Issei:q...que...que haces?!-grito este sonrojado...

Acontinuacion issei comenzo a forcejar para escapar de esa chica...pero Ddraig no soporto mas y solo se subio encima de el y lo tomo de los brazos

Ddraig:BASTA! CALMATE ISSEI!

Issei:pero como me voy a calmar!...si me quieres violar

Ddraig:que no demonios!...soy yo tonto!

Issei:no tengo ni idea de quien eres!

Ddraig:idiota soy yo Ddraig...

Issei:QUE?! Estas loca Ddraig no es una chica ni siquiera tiene forma humana!

Ddraig:QUE SOY YO DEMONIOS!

Issei:pruebalo!

Ddraig:pero como?!

Issei:dime algo que solo Ddraig sepa..

Ddraig:a ver...-dijo esta mirando para todos lados y cuando vio donde se encontraba...era el parque donde issei murio a manos de reynare...-..tu moriste aqui a manos de esa angel caido que no recuerdo el nombre...y tambien se que koneko queria una seccion boujutsu contigo para restaurar la parte de tu vida cuando usaste por primera vez la juggernaut drive...

Issei:O_O como demonios sabes eso?!...que eres una acosadora!?...-grito todo rojo cuando recordo ese momento con koneko

Ddraig:que soy yo Ddraig..que mas quiere que te muestre...un momento espera ya se...-dijo esta moviendo su mano para tocar la frente del castaño

Issei:que vas a hacer? O_O

Ddraig:ya veras...-dijo la pelirroja tocando la frente del castaño

Derrepente issei aparecio en su mente y enfrente de el se encotraba Ddraig en su forma dragon...

Issei:ah socio...lo sabia no podias ser una linda chica...

Ddraig:issei...-su voz sonaba femenina de loli -w-...y todo su gran cuerpo de dragon se ilumino y su tamaño fue disminuyendo hasta que se pudo ver la misma silueta de esa chica peli-rroja...ojos color carmesi y un gran cuerpo...para resumir era esa misma chica que perseguia a issei...-ahora me crees...-dijo esta sonrojada

Issei estaba mas shokeado que sorprendido...y sin darse cuenta su nariz goteaba sangre...al ver semejante cuerpo

Issei:Ddraig eres tu?! Diablos porque no me dijiste que eras una hermosa chica!

Ante este comentario Ddraig-chan se sonrojo...tipico ya que venia de su compañero

Ddraig:no te queria mostrar mi verdadera forma...porque conociendo tu naturaleza...deseguro lo dices

Issei:O_O pero yo no diria nada

Ddraig:como que no!...recuerda como reaccionaste al conocer a la madre de rias!

Issei:ohh ya veo...jejeje...pero y dime que tiene que ver que conosca tu secreto?

Ddraig:si las tres facciones se enteran del que yo y albion somos chicas...se armaria un alboroto

Issei:ya veo...O_O un momento...ALBION TAMBIEN ES CHICA!?

Ddraig:si :3

Issei:oh ya veo...vali sera mejor que se prepare...-dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa

Ddraig:O.o porque sonries asi?...que estas tramando?!

Issei:O_O yo na..na..nada jejeje n_n ahora Ddraig-chan vamonos que estamos semi-desnudos

Ddraig:ok...

Asi estos dos regresaron al mundo real...pero issei al ver como se encontraba Ddraig...ella no estaba semi-desnuda...ella estaba totalmente naked XD!(N/A:**marcos:yo y mi ingles XD)**...y ella solo llevaba la manta de la cama del castaño

Issei:O.O e..e..estas desnuda!?

Ddraig:si y que tiene?

Issei:no digas nada y vamonos rapido antes de que alguien nos vea asi!...

Ddraig:ok yo me encargo issei-kun n_n

Acto seguido Ddraig invoco un circulo magico debajo de ellos dos...y luego se teletransportaron hacia la residencia hyoudo

Ddraig:issei quieres un poco de esto?...

Acontinuacion la pelirroja se abalanzo sobre issei y comenzo a besarlo salvajemente...y a toquetearlo...pero issei reacciono cuando Ddraig-chan estaba por tocarle su amiguito

Issei:c..calmate Ddraig-chan...-dijo este jadeando mucho y luego separo a la peli-rroja

Ddraig:porque?

Issei:calmate no podemos hacer esas cosas...ademas aun soy muy joven ._.

Ddraig:oh perdon jejeje me olvide de eso n_n

Issei:ahora que hacemos?

Ddraig:que tal si nos vamos a tu habitacion...y nos acostamos a dormir desnudos n_n...-dijo la pelirroja

Issei:O_O que?!...no primero debemos ponerte ropa

Ddraig:porque usar ropa que pica?

Issei:porque no se puede andar siempre desnudo por ahí!

Ddraig:y..yo creo que es una tonteria...

Issei:aver...que ropa te puedes poner...-dijo este revisando su armario...-mierda boucho y los demas se llevaron toda su ropa ._. ...ummm esto servira...ahora pontelos...-dijo este pansandole un short rojo con un top blanco...pero eran del castaño

Ddraig:emm no quiero usar ropa que pica..-dijo esta rotrocediendo

Issei:Ddraig-chan no escapes...

Ddraig:no voy a usar eso!-dijo esta comenzando a corretear

Issei:regresa!

Issei la persiguio por la sala...por la cocina...e incluso por el cuarto de sus padres...hasta que la pudo atrapar abalanzandose sobre ella

Ddraig:VAMOS ISSEI NO QUIERO!

Issei:solo callate...y quedate quieta!

Asi issei comenzo a ponerle la camisa blanca a la inquieta Ddraig que forcejaba intentando escapar...despues de 10 minutos pudo ponerle solo una prenda

Ddraig:l..listo ya tengo algo puesto

Issei:QUE?! Pero si te falta lo mas importante el short ._.

Ddraig:no vas a poner esa cosa en mi...-dijo esta corriendo hacia la cama

Issei:no otra vez!-pero este atiempo se abalanzo a la cama atrapando a la peli-rroja quien comenzaba a forcejar...-ya calmate!

Asi issei como pudo...le puso el short...y ya la peli-rroja estaba vestida...pero con ropa de chico

Ddraig:se siente extraño esta ropa que pica...

Issei:logico eres chica...la ropa de chico no se ajusta a tu cuerpo...bueno ahora me tengo que vestir yo..

Ddraig:no lo permitire!

Issei:QUE?! Y porque?!

Ddraig:porque despues no sere capaz de mirar su cuerpo..-dijo esta mientras cierto castaño se sonrojaba

Issei:igual no puedo andar semi-desnudo por ahí...me pondre mi ropa...-dijo este pero Ddraig se interpuso entre el y el armario

Ddraig:me gustaria verte intentarlo...

Issei:Ddraig mira que intento tener paciencia...(Aguarda ya se que hacer!)..-penso este y luego-[bilingue]..(Pechos de Ddraig dime que aran si intento entrar o escapo)..

[Bueno pues te detendre con un golpe en la nuca y si escapas te persigo]-dijeron los pechos tamaño grafya de Ddraig

Issei:(jum conque asi es)...-penso este y luego..-adios Ddraig-chan!-dijo este corriendo hacia la salida de la puerta de su habitacion

Ddraig:QUE?! Espera!..-dijo esta persiguiendo a su compañero..

Issei:Caiste en mi trampa!.-dijo este regresando a la habitacion pero cuando se topo con Ddraig...issei solo se deslizo entre la finas piernas de Ddraig...y entro a su habitacion y se encerro con el pestillo dejando a la peli-rroja afuera..

Ddraig:issei no se vale!

Issei:(en la habitacion):espera un momento..

Despues de 5 minutos issei salio de su habitacion ya con su ropa puesta que era un short negro con una camiseta negra..

Ddraig:te odio...-dijo esta haciendo un puchero

Issei:encerio?...no te creo socia..n_n...ahora dime que quieres hacer?

Ddraig:otra vez...que tal si nos quitamos estas ropas y entramos a esa habitacion a dormir juntitos n_n

Issei:O/O que no demonios!...que tal si entrenamos un poco?

Ddraig:okis :3

Issei:esta bien vamos al patio trasero.

Asi esta pareja salio al patio trasero de la residencia hyoudo...y se preparaban para entrenar...quien el que se llevara varias sorpresas sera issei

Ddraig:ok listo issei?

Issei:espera...BOOSTED GEAR!-dijo este invocando su sagred gear...pero algo cruzo su mente..-oye porque mi boosted gear aparece si estas fuera de mi cuerpo?

Ddraig:seras tontito...tu lo puedes invocar asi este fuera de tu cuerpo...pero no estara a su maximo poder...ahora quiero mostrarte algo..

Issei:que es?

Ddraig:...balance...breaker...-dijo esta mientras todo su cuerpo se iluminaba

Issei:QUE DEMONIOS?!-dijo este shokeado cuando escucho balance breaker...y esa iluminacion lo sego...pero cuando recupero la vista...-OH POR DIOS!

Ddraig:ahora si estoy lista issei...

Lo que vestia Ddraig ahora era la armadura del balance breaker de color roja como la de issei...pero esta armadura era diferente...era como mas atrevida...solo usabas las botas de la armadura...en sus manos los guantes de la armadura...su armadura de pecho parecia un sujetador ya que solo le cubria sus grandes pechos...y lo que seria sus pantalones de armadura...era una falda...y atras resalia su colita de dragon...y sus alas como las del balance breaker de vali...pero estas eran de color rojas

Issei:p..pero que es ese tipo de armadura...es como la mia...pero..pero O_O...es de una chica pervertida...

Ddraig:que no te gusta issei-san?

Issei:em...em...arhs mejor entrenemos...

[Wels dragon balance breaker]...-invoco el castaño su armadura...pero la voz que salio del boosted gear fue la voz loli de Ddraig-chan

Ddraig:ahí voy issei!

Issei:aqui te espero socia!

Lo siguiente que pudo sentir issei fue un gran puñetaso en su brazo izquierdo partio esa parte de la armadura del castaño

Issei:AUCH!...que me quieres matar?!-grito sorprendido por la velocidad diabolica de la peli-rroja

Ddraig:nesecitas mejorar y ahora que puedo entrenar contigo no garantizo que sobrevivas!..

Issei:QUEE!?-grito asustado este

Ddraig:ahí voy otra vez compañero!

Acto seguido Ddraig volvio a correr con su velocidad diabolica..hacia su compañero quien como pudo se puso en pose de defensa...y Ddraig comenzo a darle una combinacion de golpes y patadas a issei...quien tenia dificultades para defenderse...pero luego sintio una tremenda patada en el estomago y la parte de su armadura se rompio debido al impacto...y boto un poco de sangre por la boca

Issei:ARG!...-gimio de dolor este

Ddraig:INGENUO!-dijo esta dandole otra patada en el estomago que envío al castaño uns cuantos metros atras

Issei:demonios!...perdon por esto Ddraig-chan pero eres muy poderosa...DRAGON SHOT!-grito este lanzando un disparo dragonico

Ddraig:ESO NO SERVIRA!...-dijo este desviando el dragon shot de issei con una mano y issei quedo mas shokeado que cuando vio a su socia con esa forma de armadura

Issei:como hiciste eso!

Ddraig:soy la dragon gales...obio que esos ataques son cosquillas para mi n_n

Issei:estoy empezando a tenerte miedo TT_TT

Ddraig:sigamos entrenando!

Issei:NOOO!

Asi esta pareja se quedo entrenando hasta que no se dieron cuenta que se iso de noche...

Issei:ya dejemos hasta aqui el entrenamiento ya es de noche ._.

Ddraig:ok...-dijo esta mientras su armadura se desvanecia..-ahh estoy muy cansada issei-san cargame

Issei:QUE?! O_O

Ddraig:que me lleves en tu espalda estoy cansada-dijo esta mientras se subia en la espalda de su socio

Issei:ok...-dijo este abrazando las piernas de Ddraig para que no se callera...y ademas sentia los grandes pechos de esta en su espalda...-(ahh sus pechos son esponjosos -w- que suerte la mia)...-penso este...-em socia?

Pero esta no respondia...ya que se encontraba "dormida"...ella se estaba haciendo la dormida

Issei:umm se duerme rapido...que mas da...-dijo este entrando a su casa...-ok solo falta subir las escaleras..

Acto seguido issei comenzo a subir con cuidado las escaleras para no caerse con Ddraig-chan...pero en un descuido perdio su equilibrio...y casi se cae...pero lorgro equilibrarse poniendo su mano en las barandas de la escalera...pero su otra mano estaba tocando el trasero de la peli-rroja...quien sintio eso...pero siguio haciendose la dormida

Issei:uff gracias a kami que ella esta dormida...-dijo este y luego sigui subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitacion..-emm Ddraig socia despierta..

Ddraig:ahh tengo muchas ganas de dormir...

Issei:ok tu duermes en mi cama y yo en la sala..-dijo este a punto de bajar la sala pero vio que la oji-roja lo esta siguiendo..-y tu a donde vas?

Ddraig:ah dormir contigo por supuesto...

Issei:ahh socia estoy muy cansado para eso...mejor tu duerme en mi cama-dijo este bajando a la sala

Ddraig:o...ok-dijo esta regresando a la habitacion del castaño...y luego se quito toda su ropa...-asi mucho mejor...-dijo esta apagando las luces y luego se metio a la cama

Con issei

Issei:ahh me toca el sofa pero que mas da...y todavia hay un maldito calor!..-dijo este quitandose su ropa solo quedandose con su boxer puesto y luego se metio a al sofa a dormir

1 hora despues

En la habitacion de issei

La linda Ddraig no podia consolidar el sueño ya que le hacia falta cierto castaño a su lado...pero no soporto mas...

Ddraig:se acabo..-dijo esta saliendo de la habitacion para bajar a la sala y vio a issei dormido en el sofa asi que ella se metio sigilosamente a dormir a su lado...pero otra vez su naris...(No otra vez!)-penso esta..-ahh choo

Mas bien eso fue como un chillido que igual desperto al castaño

Issei:em socia que haces aqui?-dijo este medio adormilado

Ddraig:issei vamos quiero dormir junto a ti...tu cama es demasiado grande para mi

Issei:esta bien pero con una condicion...

Ddraig:cual seria?

Issei:que durmamos nada mas

Ddraig: ok

Asi estos dos se levantaron del sofa y comenzaron a subir hacia la habitacion del castaño y el vio que su compañero estaba desnuda otra vez pero el estaba muy cansado para hablar...llegaron a la habitacion y se acostaron los dos y el castaño abrazo a su compañera

Issei:buenas noches mi dragona gales...-dijo este y se quedo dormido

Ddraig:buenas noches mi issei...-murmuro esta para que el no la escuchara

Fin capitulo 2

**Marcos:bien chicos les traigo conti y creeanme que estoy cansado ya que termine este cap a las 2:00am ._. Tengo mucho sueño asi que me ire a dormir**

**Issei:hey! Maldito porque pones a mi socia muy sexy!**

**Marcos:callate ._. Bueno chicos pronto actualizare adios...AHORA QUIERO DORMIR -w-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marcos:holaaaaa n_n**

**Issei:ya era hora! Y ahora que paso con la OVA del pasado de issei? -_-**

**Marcos:perdon chicos estube hospitalizado por dos semanas TT_TT porque tenia la azucar muy baja...y creanme que casi me jodo O_O pero gracias a dios no me paso nada..y por eso me tardo.. TT_TT pero no dejare mis fics hasta terminarlos -w-**

**Issei:bien dicho :3**

**Marcos:ahora lean -_-**

Capitulo 3 pelicula y problemas regresan O_O

En la residencia hyoudo

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir iluminando la habitacion...Ddraig comenzaba a despertar poco a poco

Ddraig:ahh...ya es de dia?...bu..-no pudo terminar la frase porque cuando estaba por levantarse...no podia ya que estaba siendo abrazada por issei quien dormia placidamente-kyaa..es verdad dormi con issei...ahh demonios no debo gritar tan fuerte...

Issei:pues ya me despertataste...-dijo este medio adormilado

Ddraig:ohh perdon jejejej n_n

Issei:como sea quiere desayunar?

Ddraig:desayunar que es eso?..-dijo esta de manera muy inocente dejando shokeado a issei

Issei:NO SABES QUE ES DESAYUNAR!?

Ddraig:oye soy una dragon no pudo saberlo todo...

Issei:ahh pues el desayunar...es una cosa que tenemos que hacer o de lo contrario podemos morir...osea desyunar es que tenemos que comer n_n

Ddraig: ._. Asi si entiendo dime que vamos a comer y ya

Issei: O_O debes aprender cosas humanas

Ddraig:ok n_n

Issei:bien que quieres comer Ddriag-chan?

Ddraig: nose dime tu

Issei: ok ._. Preparare unos panes tostados mientras tu vistete que tenemos que ir a la academia...usa el uniforme de boucho o el de akeno-san..-dijo este bajando a la cocina

Ddraig:no quiero usar ropa que pica otra vez TT_TT...que mas da...-dijo la peli-rroja levantandose de la cama y luego fue al armario a buscar el uniforme de rias

Mientras que en la cocina

Ahí se encontraba el castaño quien ya habia preparado su desayuno y el de Ddraig...y tambien ya se encontraba con su uniforme listo

Issei:umm porque tarda tanto?...-dijo este tomando jugo

Derrepente Ddraig aparecio bajando las escalas con el uniforme de rias y con su largo cabello rojo...recogido en una cola de caballo...y issei quien la vio escupio todo el jugo

Issei:Ddraig eres tu?!

Ddraig:s..si soy yo...no me mires asi..-dijo esta sonrojada

Issei:demonios estas hermosa..

Ddraig se sonrojo logico se lo dijo su compañero...y acto seguido ella fue a la mesa para desayunar...pero no podia casi comer porque issei la miraba mucho...terminaron de desayunar...y comenzaron a caminar hacia la academia kuoh...pero mediante el camino issei recordo algo

Issei:oh Ddraig

Ddraig:dime?

Issei:se me olvido debemos ponerte un nombre

Ddraig:ehh? Y porque?

Issei:porque seria raro el nombre Ddraig en una chica y ademas llamaria mucho la atencion...y otra cosa no debes decir que eres una dragon

Ddraig:ok y cual sera mi nombre?

Issei:mmmm que tal hitomi?

Ddraig se sorprendio por el nombre...y sin darse cuenta ya estaba abrazando al castaño

Issei:e..eh..que haces...(Sus pechos son grandes y se estan presionando contra mi pecho *o*)-penso este babeando

Hitomi(Ddraig):gracias issei por darme un nombre...hitomi me gusta n_n

Issei:ok hitomi-chan vamos?

Hitomi:ok

Asi estos siguieron su camino hacia la academia kuoh...pero hitomi tomaba del brazo a issei y eso llamaba la atencion de los estudiantes e incluso murmuraban que issei estaba engañando a rias...despues de un rato fueron a su salon...

Profesor:bueno chicos hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante... A ver presentate linda?

Hitomi:h...hola a..a todos mi...mi nombre e...es h..hitomi un gusto conocerlos a todos...-dijo Ddraig sonrojada

Este pequeño acto capto la atencion de todos los estudiantes chicos...quienes la miraban con corazones en los ojos...mientras que issei se encontraba nervioso...porque seria?...pues el resaba para que hitomi(Ddraig) no hablara demas

Hitomi:ahh y vivo en la casa de mi compañero hyoudo issei

Todos:QUE?!

Issei:(que eh hecho yo para merecer esto?)-..penso este asustado porque todos los chicos se acercaban peligrosamente a el

?:hyoudo ya tienes a rias-sempai y akeno-sempai...ahora tambien a hitomi...

?:tenemos mucha envidia de ti

?:dejanos golpearte un poco para quitarnos esta tristesa

Issei:ehh? Y porque? no!...AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Issei se vio envuelto en una turba de estudiantes chicos que le proporcionaron la paliza de su vida...asi la clase transcurrio normal pero solo a issei...porque hitomi(Ddraig) siempre estaba rodeada de chicos...que le querian dar una carta...eh incluso le preguntaban cuales son sus gustos ect...luego llego la hora de almorzar...

Issei:jum porque tarda tanto hitomi?

Hitomi:ISSEI!-grito la pelirroja corriendo hacia issei y luego se escondio detras de el

Issei:Ddraig...digo hitomi...que pasa?

Hitomi:esos chicos se volvieron locos!

Issei:eh? Porque?...Ddraig-chan que hiciste?

Hitomi:no hice nada solo me comporte como una persona normal...y al parecer esos chicos dijeron que era muy linda...y me quieren secuestrar

Issei:QUE?! Que se atrevan -_- y los mato

Hitomi:ahhh ahí vienen!...se acabo regresare a tu guantelete no saldre hasta llegar a casa...-dijo la pelirroja mientras se convertia en un aura y entro en el castaño

Issei:hitomi!

Luego los mismos chicos aparecieron con corazones en los ojos... Babeando

?:donde estas hitomi-chan...!

?:sal porfavor hitomi-sama TT_TT

?:somos tus fans hitomi-sama!

?:no esta por ningun lado!

?:ENCUENTRENLA!

Los chicos:SIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Asi todos los fan-boys de hitomi(Ddraig)...corrieron en su busqueda

Issei:encerio esos chicos te adoran para ser tu primer dia en la academia Ddraig-chan

Ante estas palabras la gema de Ddraig-chan aparecio

Hitomi:OYE!

Issei:que pasa?

Hitomi:dijiste que ya no me llamarias Ddraig...ya me diste un nombre tonto TT_TT

Issei:ohh jejeje perdon hitomi-chan

Hitomi(Ddraig):mas te vale no llamarme por mi nombre de Ddragon otra vez...o conoceras mi juggernaut drive -_-

Issei:O_O ok ok -dijo este asustado

Asi el dia transcurrio normal y issei regreso a su casa y hitomi salio del cuerpo del castaño

Issei:ok ahora Ddra.-no termina la frase porque hitomi lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- O_O hitomi hitomi...ahora que hacemos?

Hitomi:umm nose n_n

Issei:y si vemos una pelicula en la sala?

Hitomi:*_* siiii!

Issei: X_X pero no grites tan fuerte

Hitomi:oh perdon jejeje

Issei:ok veremos la noche del demonio :3

Hitomi:y de que trata..?

Issei:creeme mejor no preguntes...-dijo este con una sonrisa malevola

Hitomi:o..ok O_O

Asi prepararon todo pusieron la pelicula y la empezaron a ver juntos en el sofa de sala...pero la pelicula era muy terrorifica...y hitomi(Ddraig)...se cubria la cara por el miedo que tenia...y issei ante este acto sonria mucho...ya que le parecia tierno ver a su socia temblando de miedo

Issei:calma hitomi-chan...estoy aqui

Hitomi:e..sa pelicula me da miedo

Issei:si quieres la dejamos hasta aqui?

Hitomi:n..no no lo soportare lo prometo n_n

Issei:ok

Siguieron viendo la pelicula...pero derrepente sale una escena donde el protagonista va hacia una ventana que esta sucia...la limpiia un poco y aparece una cosa muy fea...que da semejante grito de horror...que provoco que la linda hitomi(Ddraig) se asustara aun mas. Y diera un grito de horror

Hitomi:KYAAAAAA! TT_TT

Issei:calma socia estoy aqui...-dijo este abrazando a su socia

Hitomi:(es verdad no devo tener miedo el esta a mi lado)

Asi hitomi(Ddraig) pudo resistir la pelicula...ya que tenia a su socio al lado y eso le gustaba...y ellos sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormido

A la mañana siguiente

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la sala donde se encontraba issei...pero algo no estaba bien

Hitomi:socio socio despierta.!

Issei:e..eh? Que sucede

Hitomi:tenemos problemas y serios O_O...-dijo esta asustada

Issei:que que pasa? ._.

Hitomi:mira por ti mismo..-dijo esta señalando la puerta

Issei:que hay?..-issei miro a la puerta- BOUCHO! O_O

Ahí se encontraba todo el club de las investigaciones ocultas pero las chicas miraban con rabia al castaño

Fin capitulo 3

**Marcos: que ubo mis compadres n_n**

**Issei:callate -_-**

**Marcos: tu callate incestuoso. De *.;)3/ -_-**

**Issei: yo que O_O**

**Marcos:bueno eso fue todo y miles de perdon por hacerlos esperar TT_TT**


End file.
